Listen to Your Heart
by hsvihl
Summary: Sometimes it is better to listen to your heart and not your head. Your head only knows the facts, but your heart knows how you feel.
1. Chapter 1: What If?

It was a cool autumn night, six months after that day. Mountains of paperwork still covered his desk and he knew it was going to be a long night. But in the end it didn't matter because long days at the office were 10 times better than the long sleepless nights.

Taking one last sip of that black tar before placing it in the nearest trash can before finding her seat was yet another reminder of how her life had changed. Settling into her seat she knew this was going to be one long debate. Long debates or speeches were 10 times better than those long sleepless nights in that lumpy bed.

Separated by miles, both wondering is this really what I want?

What if I said yes?

What if I never gave that stupid ultimatum?

What if I was ready?

What if I never asked?

What if I called?

What if I went to see her?

What if?


	2. Chapter 2: Mysterious Text

It was a good hour into the debate when she felt her phone buzz. Curious to see who text her she pulled out her phone. She didn't recognize the number, so she put her phone back in her pocket and tried to focus on the debate. By the time the debate was over she could hardly contain her curiosity. As soon she got on the bus she pulled out her phone to read the text.

_Thinking about you. _

_Hope everything is going good. _

_Love your articles. _

Still not recognizing the number, her curiosity level rose. She didn't even know how to respond. Who could have sent it?

* * *

He couldn't believe that he had sent the text. What was he thinking? The problem was he let his heart lead his mind. Well, what was done was done, he couldn't change it. Would she even respond to the text? Heck, she didn't even have his new number as far as he knew.

While he was thinking, he heard his phone notify him of a new text. His heart skipped a beat when he saw it was from her.

_Thanks. _

_Who is this?_

_Do I know you?_

He couldn't believe that after all these months he was speaking to her even though she didn't know it was him. He panicked. How would he would he respond? Could he tell her it was him? What would she say if she knew it was him?

* * *

She couldn't believe she had replied, but her curiosity got the best of her and she had to know who it was because the feeling she got from reading the text was one that she hadn't felt in months. Deep down inside she wondered could it be him. What if it was him? How could he send her a text like that six months after he walked away? She was so deep in thought that she jumped when she felt her phone buzz.

_You're welcome. _

_I am a friend. _

Once again he couldn't be that he had responded like that. He wanted to tell her that it was him, but he decided to play it safe for once. Was she going to figure it out? Would she respond? What would she say.

* * *

Chills went down her spine when she read this mysterious persons reply. She tried to think of people that would have her number that could possibly have sent her this text. Only a few people came to mind. Actually if she was honest with herself only 2 names came to her mind.

**Jess or Logan?**


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

**Author Note: First, I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I started writing this story one day after having the urge to just to write. I have started multiple stories before and never really liked where they went. So I am hoping that is one will be different. Second, I want to apologize for the delay in updating. I am in the mist of packing my house and getting ready to move on December 1st. So in advance I would like to thank you for your patience. **

* * *

Had she figured out it was him? He was starting to doubt himself for sending the text. He was so deep in thought that he jumped when his phone rang. He answered without looking at who it was.

"Logan Huntz…" was all that could be said before he heard the dial tone. Confused, he looked at the screen to see who called. He kicked himself in the butt when he saw that it said her name. How could he be so careless? He knew eventually that his text, was going to bite him in the butt, but he wasn't prepared for it to be tonight.

* * *

She couldn't believe that she had called the number instead of texting back until she heard the ringing. Why was she calling someone who she wasn't sure who it was or what she was going to say? All she knew was it was too late to turn back now. She couldn't believe her hears when she heard his voice. Was she dreaming or was this for real? Shocked and confused she found herself hanging up before he could finish his greeting.

He had to think of some way to fix this and fast. He knew that she wouldn't answer the phone if he called so he had to think of a way that she would listen without being able to hang up or cause a scene. But when and where was the question. He picked up the phone and got to work.

* * *

She knew that she couldn't let this new event bother her. How dare he send a text after he walked away? In the back of her mind she knew that he would try something to get her to talk to him, but she told herself she would not think about it. Thinking about it would make her go crazy, and she had to focus on the article she had to write from tonight's debate.

"Thanks Hugo." He called the one person who would know where she was going to be and would tell him. Now that he knew where she was going to be headed next he got to work finishing his plans.

* * *

It was well after midnight when she finished her article. She had just emailed it to Hugo. She knew that there was no sense in trying to sleep because it wouldn't come. In a few hours she would be in a new state and in a new town.

He couldn't believe that in a few hours she would be in San Francisco for another campaign speech. He only had a few hours left to make sure he had everything and to compose himself. When she walked into that hotel room she would get an unexpected surprise.

* * *

_**Welcome to San Francisco. **_She couldn't believe where she was. How could she forget about this stop? Is this why he text her did he want to see her? Would he try something? She would just have to be on her guard. She would have to expect the unexpected.

He checked his watch for the millionth time. She should be here any minute now. He looked around what would be her room in a few minutes. He was thankful that Hugo had agreed to give her a room of her own and allow him to access it.

* * *

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize that they had arrived until one of the other reporters asked if she was coming. She was ready for anything that would come her way. She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the check-in desk. With her room key in hand she headed to her room to await the arrival of her roommate.

He heard footsteps coming down the hallway and with each passing second he got more and more nervous. One last check and everything looked perfect. His heart skipped a beat when he heard the door open. Time to face the music.

* * *

She couldn't believe it. Was this a dream? What was he doing here? How did he know where she was staying? How did he know where she was staying? How did he get in? She was pulled out of her thoughts when he said her name.

"Rory, I know I am the last person you expected to see, but after last night I had to see you and explain the reason behind the text."

"Logan, how did you know where I would be heading next? How did you get in here? What am I going to tell my roommate when she shows up any second? Why would you text me after you walked away?"

"Hugo told me where you were heading next, which hotel and room. He gave me access. You won't have a roommate. Hugo told me he didn't assign you one for this trip because he figured we would run into each other. I am sorry about saying all or nothing. It was stupid and I was stupid."

"Logan, how could you could to Hugo. He is my boss and I don't want special treatment because of you. You hurt me so much Logan. Did you really think that after six months you could just text me and then show up in my hotel room and expect me to forgive you?"

* * *

He didn't know what else to say as he watched her move from the doorway to the bed to sit down. He could tell she was exhausted. So he walked over to the table and picked up the cups of coffee he picked up. She looked up when he handed her the coffee. He watched holding his breath while she took the first sip.

"How did you get me Luke's Coffee?" Rory asked eyes closed and savoring every little taste.

"Knowing you probably haven't had his coffee in awhile, I flew out to Stars Hallow first thing this morning and picked some up." Logan replied watching her enjoy it and noticing her relax just a little.

"I don't see any signs of a beating so I am assuming you somehow escaped the wrath of Luke Danes. Thanks for this." She replied smiling for the first time since she walked in.

"I just explained to him that I was an idiot for walking away and hurting you. I told him that he was welcome to beat me. He said that he knew what it's like to lose a Gilmore Girl, so he said he would help me. You're welcome."

"Logan, I don't know what to say." She replied looking into his eyes and seeing the sorrow in his eye for the first time.

"Why don't we go get something to eat and we can talk later." He replied knowing that she was probably starving.

"Sounds like a good idea. I am starving." She replied.

"I figured you would be." He replied.

"Let me just freshen up real quick." She said heading to the bathroom.

"Okay." He said as he watched her head for the bathroom. He sit down on the bed and relaxed for the first time in hours.

* * *

In a short time, they were walking out her hotel room and headed to his car. There was a distance between them neither knowing what to do or what to say to make this less odd. Deep in her own thoughts, she was oblivious to the other reporters staring at her and whispering. But Logan saw them and he was well aware of what they would say and think. He made a mental note to take care of them later, for now he was concerned with making things better between him and her.

_**His Ace…**_


End file.
